


Character Intro (Multi/Addine)

by Handoodlenah



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoodlenah/pseuds/Handoodlenah
Summary: A small introduction for two of my characters
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Character Intro (Multi/Addine)

“Mommy!” Addine’s broken wail filled my ears as Seliene collapsed. Time seemed to freeze when she hit the ground, blood leaking out of the hole in her chest. All I could see was the lifeless corpse, all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. In that single moment, I felt nothing, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her broken, lifeless body.  
Reality came crashing back onto me as Addine’s sobs reached my ears. I saw the pistol she had been holding, a small twenty-two, lying not far from where I was cowering. It must have been thrown when that man had shot her. She had been defending us. That man had hurt us for far longer than either of us could recall and Seliene had finally gotten sick of it. Now though, her noble intentions had left her daughter and me alone.  
The promise I had made Seliene not two weeks ago came to the forefront of my mind; Protect Addine, no matter the cost. I had given my word to her, swearing an oath I would not break. I would protect her, even if I met the same fate Seliene had.  
I looked at the twenty-two again, my mind made up. That man would die, whether or not I followed was a question I wasn’t going to ask. Taking one last deep breath I darted towards the gun.  
The man finally turned to look at me as I slid across the ground, snagging the gun in one hand and taking aim. He started to smile as I fired, my shot hitting him dead in the chest. The first gunshot rang in my ears as I fired another round, this one striking him in his throat as he dropped to his knees. Steeping to my feet I fired the next four into his already lifeless body, the gunshots ringing throughout the otherwise silent room.  
It had been no more than a minute since Seliene had fallen but had felt like a lifetime to me. My hands shook, the now empty gun falling from my hands. I had just killed my father, in cold blood nonetheless. The ground shook below me as my knees locked up. What had I done? I had betrayed family for a promise I had made to my father’s sex toy. In my heart I knew what I had done was right but that didn’t make it any easier.  
I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice Addine creeping up behind me, and jumped once she tapped my shoulder. Turning to face her I saw how pale she actually was, how vulnerable and lost she looked, how every breath she shuddered in her spot. Without a word I pulled her against my chest, wrapping my arms around her as she shook, tears damping my torn green shirt.  
If not for the circumstances it would have been comical really, the experiment that was supposed to hate everyone, me, comforting the rich girl like it, like I, had some sense of empathy, some concept of love. With Addine I felt alive. With Addine I felt whole. With Addine I felt like I was more than a beast created to serve.  
“My lady, you need to get it together. We need to get out of here, and soon.” It was whispered, the words soft and reassuring while still conveying the urgency of the moment. The words seemed to pull Addine of her despair and she pulled away and stood, her eyes downcast. I wanted to say something, to tell her everything would be alright, to make something better, but I couldn’t. Nothing could bring back who she just lost, nothing could undo what had happened to her world.  
“Let's go.” I stood up beside her and gave her shoulder a small squeeze before making my way towards the exit. Before I could I felt her grab my hand.  
“Please, look at me.” Her voice shuddered as she spoke and I obliged. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before looking me dead in the eye.  
“My last command to you, Multi, is to look after me and keep me safe. Take care of me not only as my significant other but as my authority.” I knelt before her, letting my green hair shield my eyes.  
“As you wish, my lady” As I spoke those words I heard Addine let out a relieved sigh, almost as if she had feared I would say no. I suppose I could have said no, but what was the point? My only desire was to be with her, whether as master and slave or as something more. I was an experimental servant to her mother and my father and nothing else until she came along and rescued me.  
Once Addine had come Seliene had actively been arguing my father’s treatment of me. I had been given a name and in Addine, someone who cared about me. I would always be in her debt for that.  
“Rise. Let’s get out of here.”  
“Agreed.” With that, I took her hand and led her through the doorways and out into the open air. Finally freed from the cage I had been put in.


End file.
